


Food for Thought

by raritysdiamonds



Series: Domestic Hankcon Ficlets [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Triple Drabble, this may be the most pointless thing I have ever written ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raritysdiamonds/pseuds/raritysdiamonds
Summary: Spending time in the outdoors can yield unexpected benefits, for organic and artificial life alike.





	Food for Thought

**Author's Note:**

> gasp I’m not completely dead!! This was just a quick little thing for a 100 word challenge (prompt: picnic) that ended up too long to be a True Drabble and too short to be anything else, so …here we go back on that fluffy bullshit, what a shocker. hopefully enjoy!! <3

“Not sure it’s really a picnic if only one of us is eating,” Hank mumbled through a mouthful of chicken sandwich. “I think that’s just called ‘you creepily watching me eat like every other day, but outside’.”

“As well as being a favoured pastime among families, friends and romantic partners alike, spending time outside has numerous proven benefits,” Connor informed him, stretching his legs out next to Sumo on the generously sized blanket he’d bought for the occasion. “The Vitamin D, fresh air and gentle exercise should be healthy and enjoyable for both humans and canines - as Sumo’s rate of tail wags per second should attest.” The dog’s ears pricked up at the mention of his name, tail thumping once more when Connor smiled at him before he settled down again, content from a full day of chasing squirrels and bringing back assorted sticks. If only all organic life forms could be this agreeable. “But if it makes you more comfortable, I could eat too.”

Hank cocked an eyebrow at him, equal parts curiosity and suspicion. “Since when  _ can _ you eat? How’s that even work?”

“I’m capable of processing and breaking down almost every kind of matter CyberLife knows to exist.” 

“Of course you are,” Hank said flatly, expression suggesting he wanted to know more but was slightly afraid of asking. But curiosity appeared to win out and he shrugged, holding out the remains of his sandwich. “Go ahead, this could be interesting.”

Target identified, Connor leaned forwards, bypassing the sandwich to efficiently capture the stray crumbs in Hank’s beard with his lips, letting them linger for perhaps a nanosecond longer than strictly necessary. He registered various nutritional data, but didn’t derive any pleasure from it; Hank’s surprised splutter as he pulled back, however, was a lot more satisfying.

“You smooth motherfucker,” he said, the sandwich falling to the floor as he scratched at his beard to get rid of any remaining crumbs. He couldn’t rub away the flush that tinted his cheeks as easily, but if the reluctant grin that grew across his weathered features as he bumped his shoulder against Connor’s was any indication, he wasn’t too displeased about it. “Next time give me a little warning - fuckin’ deviants, I swear to god.”

The picnic, by all measurable parameters, was a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
